Those Weasleys
by HimmelRomance
Summary: Yet again those Weasleys are causing trouble within Hogwarts but for once they don't even know it... One-Shot I wrote a few years back. HP/OC


**Harry Potter One-Shot **

"I triple donkey dare you!" squeaked Fred in his excitement, his eyes glittering while his flaming red hair slowly moved in the soft breeze.

"Or are you too scared?" seconded George, a big grin playing on his lips as he stared into my chocolate coloured eyes.

"ME, Annaliese Halliwell, scared?" I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest, parts of my dark long brown hair getting trapped between my body and arms. I raised my eyebrow at the boys, placing a small smirk onto my lips.

"When does it need to be done?" I questioned, glancing around the busy scenery where many people were sitting by the black lake.

"How about now?" Fred evilly chuckled, pointing in the direction of my victim who happened to be Professor Severus Snape, my Potions teacher. I rolled my eyes at the man as his black cloak flapped in his jerky movements as he made his way over to a large willow tree. I quickly snatched two of the stink bombs from out of George's tight grip, placing it my left hand while quickly snatching my broom out of Fred's grip, jogging over to where Snape was. As I got closer I could see he was having a go at Harry Potter, my best friend and secret crush, and Ginny Weasley. My heart twisted slightly seeing Ginny close to Harry but I quickly shook my head, getting down to business. I quickly leaped onto my broom, kicking off and zooming towards them, the two stink bombs swinging in my hands.

"Yo, Snape m'love!" I called, a wicked grin crossing onto my face. The man turned his head around, his mouth opening up, along with Ginny's. I quickly chucked one of the stink bombs at him, hitting him square in the chest, while the other one 'slipped', hitting Ginny straight in the face. I quickly picked up my pace, doing a sharp U-turn, going back in the direction of Fred and George, who were laughing their heads off, so I guessed they didn't see me hit Ginny in the face.

"Run!" I commanded, speeding past them and quickly leaping off my broom, entering the Hogwarts castle. The three of us ran down the long corridors, laughing our heads off. Our laughs echoed around the hallway but I stopped my laughing when mine was the only one to be heard. I glanced around noticing Flitch holding Fred and George by the ears.

"Gerroffff!" whined Fred, twitching to loosen the grip while George had a questioning face, as if he was deciding if it was worth it to stamp on Flitch's foot and try and escape. A light tap was placed onto my back and I slowly turned around, coming face to face with my worst enemy, Professor Umbridge. I could easily place a bet that Flitch had a sickly smile on his face knowing that Umbridge was right in front of me.

"Well well well… what do we have here? Running in the corridors?" she cooed, a twisted 'happy' expression on her face.

"No of course not, we were all skipping like happy horses" I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes at the buffoon, putting all my weight onto my left foot, crossing my arms again.

"Well, another detention for you three I believe! The pair of you…" she began, pointing at the twins,

"Will be with Flitch tonight, while you, Miss. Halliwell…"

"Annaliese" I corrected, smirking at her, knowing that she hated when I butted in.

"You'll have detention with me" she finished off, ignoring my comment. I nodded, walking past her and continuing on my to the Gryffindor Common Room, my broom proudly hooked over my shoulder.

As I entered, many people clapped, and very few who dared to patted me on the back. I proudly grinned to myself, glad the news had travelled fast, until my eyes were placed onto Harry who had his arm over Ginny's shoulder, trying to cheer her up. I could feel my smile sliding, but I ignored that, and I raced up to my room, dropping off my broom before racing back out to the black lake. The rain pelted down as I swiftly moved along the grounds to the large willow tree which I loved, but I didn't feel the rain, nor did I hear the soft calls directed towards me, the only thing I could feel were the tears that threatened to leak…

_She never slows down.  
>She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down<br>She won't turn around  
>The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down<em>

"Annaliese?" I darted my eyes up, placing on my mask as I happily smiled up at Hermione but that mask easily fell as I noticed she had caught on to why I had hurriedly left the Common Room. For months she had been trying to figure out what was wrong but of course she figured it all out a month ago, she was the only person who knew about my love for Harry.

"I know you don't like Ginny but…" she began but I butted in.

"They're perfect for each other" I tried saying in a cheery tone, making sure she didn't hear my heartbreak but my flat voice failed to show any kind of emotion. I heard Hermione huff in annoyance from hearing that line too many times and she grumpily walked off. I didn't believe Ginny was perfect for him but I wasn't going to let the fact that Harry liked her get to me, I had to be strong.

_So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, what's lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain_

I loudly scowled to myself, slumping down against the willow tree, the light raindrops that slithered through the leaves dripping onto my shaking hands that barely sat on my lap. I began fighting with myself on what to do. Harry was my best friend, a person who completely understood me. In some ways we were so different but in others we fitted perfectly. When I first developed a crush I found it easy to ignore but as that crush developed more, I found myself dating other guys to take my mind off everything but as soon as I noticed Harry and Ginny spending a lot of time together it hurt me so badly,that all I could do is suffer in my silence. Everyone thought of me as the dare-devil of the school, even beating Fred and George with my meaningless pranks and my sarcastic attitude, and the whole school believed that I could do anything… Except for Dumbledore…

"You may think of yourself as brave, Annaliese, but the one thing you want most, you'll be too afraid to face it" his voice spoke in my head. When Dumbledore first told me this I laughed, waving it off, but now as the days continue I seem to understand Dumbledore's wise words.

_She won't make a sound  
>Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down<br>She wants to be found  
>The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.<em>

I quickly stood up, hearing faint footsteps in the distance, and I glanced around, seeing a small boy run towards the Hogwarts castle. I shook my head and placed my eyes back onto the lake, sucking in a deep breath before tightly closing my eyes, forcing myself to forget my feelings for the boy that stole my heart.

_So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, whats lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain.  
><em>

"So stand in the rain… Stand your ground, Stand up when it's all crashing down. Stand through the pain, You won't drown And one day, what's lost can be found…" I softly sung, my voice hardly being heard against the pelting rain.

"So stand in the rain…" I began, but my voice cut out as I listened to the soft tenor voice that continued for me.  
>"Stand your ground, Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, You won't drown And one day, what's lost can be found, You stand in the rain" the voice sang and I blindly glanced to the right, seeing nothing, but then it clicked. I carefully reached out, my hand resting on some drenched invisible cloth and I carefully grabbed it, tugging it off, allowing a soft gasp to leave my lips.<p>

"Harry…" I softly gasped and he slowly placed his emerald eyes onto my deep chocolate eyes, his eyes seemed clouded over.

"Annaliese I…" he began but I butted in once again.

"You were here ever since Hermione came, weren't you?" I said in a knowing tone and he shamefully nodded, bowing his head slightly. I gently sighed to myself, knowing there was no chance of covering it all up and I was about to turn away but a soft, damp hand grabbed mine, making me turn back around.

"I…" I began, but this time Harry butted in, which was slightly shocking.

"Annaliese, I-I-I've always lov-l-loved you ever since I first placed my eyes on you…" Harry softly whispered and I tightly closed my eyes, knowing the next line.

"But" I added, knowing there's always a but.

"But I never thought you'd like me back… I thought you had a thing for the twins…" he continued, taking a step closer and opened my eyes, raising my eyebrow slightly.

"And I thought you had a thing for Ginny" I commented and Harry shook his head.

"She likes me but I only like her as a friend…" he smoothly said and I laughed slightly, a small smile playing on my lips. Before I knew it, my small laugh was silenced by a pair of soft, delicate lips. My stomach churned in pleasure as my millions of dreams about this moment was finally being played in reality. As he pulled away, I couldn't help but say,

"Those Weasleys, always causing trouble for everyone, whatever the situation"


End file.
